


Przewrotność  losu

by impala1533



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dziewczyny, F/F, F/M, M/M, Nocny klub, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform, drinki, piękni faceci, podryw
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22239880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala1533/pseuds/impala1533
Summary: Dziewczyny  w  nocnym  klubie,  piękny  nieznajomy,  nadzieje,  nieoczekiwana  męska para, frywolny  Dean, zazdrosny Sam.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Girls - Relationship, boys - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Przewrotność  losu

Przewrotność losu  
  
Był wieczór, osiemnastego grudnia, a świątecznie oświetlony bar „Rudy Pies” był już całkiem wypełniony rozgadaną klientelą, spragnioną trunków i przekąsek. Czuło się atmosferę zbliżającej się Gwiazdki, zwłaszcza, gdy trunki były mocne, a muzyka głośna.  
Wśród gości, przy barze, siedziały dwie przyjaciółki, blondynka i brunetka, niewątpliwie przykuwające oczy wielu mężczyzn. Blondynka prezentowała typ urody gwiazdki Hollywood, niemniej jej błyszczące inteligencją oczy zaprzeczały niesprawiedliwemu stereotypowi ślicznej, acz głupiutkiej blondynki, natomiast brunetka, ze swoimi czekoladowymi oczami i wydatnymi ustami, prezentowała całą sobą słodki typ śródziemnomorskiej ślicznotki, oby równie niegłupiej.  
  
Obie były już nieco zmęczone tempem przedświątecznej gorączki w pracy i postanowiły wieczorem znaleźć chwilę relaksu przy drinku, albo - gdyby się udało, w ramionach jakichś poznanych w barze przystojniaków. Rozbawione i rozchichotane sączyły więc kolorowe drinki i przyglądały się bacznie facetom, próbując wyłowić wzrokiem jakieś sztuki warte uwagi.  
  
Nagle, przy barze pojawił się mężczyzna, który przykuł spojrzenia blondynki i brunetki, ba, nie tylko ich. Był wysokim ciemnym blondynem o wspaniałych, klasycznych rysach amerykańskiego samca. Prostokątna szczęka, sugestywnie spoglądające zielone oczy, barczyste ramiona i pełne, kuszące usta nadawały mu wygląd modela niczym z żurnala męskiej mody.  
  
\- Mniam, mniam - mruknęła blondynka i szturchnęła przyjaciółkę łokciem. - Zobacz, jakie ciacho!  
  
Ciacho podniosło palec i skinęło na barmana, prosząc o drinka.  
  
\- Ooo, niezły kąsek - potwierdziła brunetka z zachwytem.  
  
\- Zamawiam dla siebie - zachichotała blondynka. - Pierwsza go zobaczyłam!  
  
\- Ciekawe, czy ci się uda... - brunetka posłała przystojnemu blondynowi gorące, ociekające melasą spojrzenie czekoladowych oczu. Chyba zauważył, bo jakby spłonął rumieńcem i zatrzepotał rzęsami, których porażająca długość była widoczna jak na dłoni.  
  
\- Zaraz się przekonamy, czy mi się uda... - wyszeptała blondynka i gestem przywołała barmana. – Podaj temu przystojniakowi drink Bonda. Wstrząśnięty, nie zmieszany.  
  
Barman z uśmiechem skinął głową i po chwili postawił przed blondynem martini, przy okazji szepcząc mu coś do ucha. Mężczyzna spojrzał w stronę dwóch kobiet, na dłużej zatrzymując wzrok najpierw na jednej, później na drugiej, jakby oceniając ich walory. Skinął głową, uśmiechając się uroczo i powoli zanurzył ponętne usta w alkoholu. Musiał mu smakować, bowiem oblizał usta i spojrzał kokieteryjnie na kobiety. Jego palec, bezwiednie, zaczął robić małe kóleczka wokól szklanej krawędzi.  
  
\- Uua... jaki milutki - wyszeptała blondynka.- Naprawdę ponętny.  
  
\- Podchodzimy?- zapytała niecierpliwie brunetka.  
  
Ale zanim zdążyły zrobić następny ruch, do blondyna podszedł wysoki szatyn, równie przystojny jak tamten, a może nawet bardziej (jeśli ktoś lubi bardzo wysokich, barczystych szatynów o słodkich, kapryśnie wykrojonych wargach i migdałowych oczach).  
  
\- Ale fajny! - wyrwało się brunetce. – Słodziak z dołeczkami.  
  
\- Wolę tego pierwszego - mruknęła blondynka.  
  
Jednak w międzyczasie, niezwykle wysoki słodziak z dołeczkami położył dłoń na ramieniu przystojnego blondyna, a potem schylił się i pocałował go prosto w usta, co tamten przyjął spokojnie i z wdziękiem.  
  
-Osz.. kurr... - wyrwało się zaskoczonej blondynce  
  
\- Cholercia - potwierdziła brunetka ze smutkiem. - Tym razem się nie udało.  
  
Wysoki szatyn, rozmawiając ze swoim facetem, posłał w stronę kobiet zimne i wyniosłe spojrzenie, typu "mój on jest", jednocześnie ruchem dłoni odsuwając drink Bonda, nieco już upity i wstrząśnięty. Następnie władczym gestem otoczył ramieniem blondyna i wyprowadził go z sali. Blondynce wydawało się, jakby zielonooki przystojniak rzucił jej spłoszone, błagalne spojrzenie( nieco kokieteryjne). Była nawet gotowa biec mu na ratunek, ale doszła do wniosku, że nie pokona nadąsanego dryblasa u jego boku, który rzucił na głos stanowcze "Idziemy, Dean" w stronę blondyna i obaj wyszli z baru, nie oglądając się już na zawiedzione dziewczyny.  
  
\- Idziemy do domu? - spytała brunetka z pewnym żalem patrząc na oddalających się, grających niewątpliwie w przeciwnej drużynie, przystojniaków.  
  
\- Jeszcze nie... noc jeszcze młoda - stwierdziła odważnie blondynka, odrzucając na ramiona świetliste pasma włosów. - Kto wie, co się może jeszcze trafić...  
  
I jak się okazało, miała rację, bowiem tego wieczoru poznały dwóch naprawdę interesujących mężczyzn, policjanta i informatyka, poznając się z nimi całą noc, aż do śniadania następnego dnia.  
Blondynce udało się zapomnieć o uwodzicielskim blondynie, gdy świeżo poznany policjant, zapoznał ją wielokrotnie z metodą przesłuchania i aresztowania, demonstrując przy tym błyszczące kajdanki.  
Brunetka także spędziła uroczą noc z informatykiem, który okazał się biegły, nie tylko w grach komputerowych.  
  
Można by było jeszcze napisać, że oba związki nie skończyły się na kilku randkach, ale to już zupełnie inna historia, nie dotycząca wypadu do "Rudego Psa".


End file.
